lolirockfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Planète Pop
Planète Pop est une chanson de LoliRock. Paroles Français Dis-moi dis-moi dis-le-moi pour de vrai Dis-moi dis-moi est-ce que tu partirais Pour un voyage avec les LoliRock Vers un nouveau son de la planète Pop Tu en as envie tout comme tu respires Tu en a envie alors n’aie pas peur Puisque ce pays n’est pas si lointain Il est juste ici au creux de ta main C’est bien parti Pour le futur Alors assure Prends ton élan (allons-y) Ça va bouger (c’est bien parti) Vers l’infini (oui le voici notre univers) La musique c’est notre espace Notre monde à nous C’est ici et partout La musique c’est notre espace C’est notre planète On est là pour faire la fête La musique c’est notre espace Pour que le décor Ressemble à un dance floor La musique c’est notre espace LoliRock Tu en as envie tout comme tu respires Tu en a envie alors n’aie pas peur Puisque ce pays n’est pas si lointain Il est juste ici au creux de ta main C’est bien parti Pour le futur Alors assure Prend ton élan (allons y) Ça va bouger (c’est bien parti) Vers l’infini (oui le voici notre univers) La musique c’est notre espace Pour que le décor Ressemble à un dance floor La musique c’est notre espace C’est notre planète On est là pour faire la fête La musique c’est notre espace Notre monde à nous C’est ici et partout La musique c’est notre espace Il est juste ici au creux de ta main La musique c’est notre espace Pour que le décor Ressemble à un dance floor La musique c’est notre espace C’est notre planète On est là pour faire la fête La musique c’est notre espace Notre monde à nous C’est ici et partout La musique c’est notre espace LoliRock Anglais Tell me tell me you wanna get away Tell me tell me now what you wanna say Magic to the end set yourself free Take a trip with us that's the way to be When you're out of breathe no need to despair You can count on us we'll be aways there We can make you fly on the dance floor now Riding with the stars we will show you how Got ignition Moving faster In the future Are you ready? (here we go) Never stopping (oh yeah we show) Keep on rocking (super girly never power) We're gonna celebrate now In a diamond world We are the supergirls We're gonna celebrate now Dancing on the moon Never feeling out of tune We're gonna celebrate now Take it to the skies Just like a rocket high We're gonna celebrate now Right now, now When you're feeling down you can call our name We'll come running back just to save the day We can make you fly on the dance floor now Riding with the stars we will show you how Got ignition Movin' faster In the future Are you ready? (here we go) Never stopping (oh yeah we show) Keep on rocking (super girly never power) We're gonna celebrate now In a diamond world We are the supergirls We're gonna celebrate now Dancing on the moon Never feeling out of tune We're gonna celebrate now Take it to the skies Just like a rocket high We're gonna celebrate now Take a trip with us that's the way to be We're gonna celebrate now In a diamond world We are the supergirls We're gonna celebrate now Dancing with the stars You can hear us near or far We're gonna celebrate now Take it to the skies Just like a rocket high We're gonna celebrate now Right now, now Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:LoliRock